chatRoom for the insane
by the midnight stalker
Summary: what happens when you leave a few demigods in a chatrooms... you get insanity break ups, make ups and strip poker just to name a few things add a plotting goddess some over protective mums and some Oblivious dads well things just got worse PJ/A N/OC slight P/At
1. meet Jade

I do not own Percy Jackson even in my dreams sorry for not updating my aunt had a stroke and died a while later

Percy= seaweed brain

Annabeth= wise girl

Nico=reaper

OC (jade daughter of Nike)=luck magnet

Zeus=God of the sky

Poseidon=king of the sea

Aphrodite=beauty Queen

Nike= Goddess of luck

All for now!

* * *

Seaweed brain, wise girl, reaper, luck magnet signing in

Luck magnet: sup people how's you

Wise girl: you saw us earlier today...

Luck magnet: so what you doing and reaper really

Reaper: you can't say anything Luck magnet

Seaweed brain: it is true she is the best poker player I know and I know a lot or Hermes kids

Wise girl: you always win if I didn't know you so well Id thinks you were cheating

Reaper: wait you don't cheat huh I thought you did

Luck magnet: nope my mum loves me... and I have a great poker face

Seaweed brain: figures your mum is Nike

Luck magnet: and don't you forget it

Wise girl: how could we forget it you're the only kid Nike has

Reaper: It is stupid to chariot race against you

Seaweed brain: and with you on our side we always win

Luck magnet: don't do that it is creepy enough that you do it in real life let alone here and what do you mean with you on our side we always win

Wise girl: ... you don't know

Reaper: wow why do you think that crones wanted you so bad on his side and when you wouldn't budge tried to get killed fast?

Luck magnet: no Idea

Seaweed brain: as you mums only child whenever you get into a fight you will always win

Luck magnet: OH I thought it was good luck or mum blessed me in battle

Wise girl: what do you mean blessed you in battle? They can't do that can they?

Luck magnet: Not normally but my mum is special she can do that because that is her job

Reaper: makes sense oh dam got to go dads calling bye

Reaper just signed out

Seaweed brain: does that mean I am the only boy left

Luck magnet: (evil grin) yep

Wise girl: (shooting pityingly looks) yes got to go you're on your own

Wise girl just signed out

Seaweed brain: oh crap (mumbles) my own girlfriend as well

Luck magnet: (Super EVIL GRIN and laughter) would you like to play strip poker my ...dear friend

Seaweed brain: I don't have a choice do I

Luck magnet: not if you don't want the pictures of you drunk hanging from a lamp post getting put around camp (looks innocent)

Seaweed brain: Wait you said you burned those

Luck magnet: I lied so are you

Seaweed brain: fine

Luck magnet: yay come to my cabin now

Seaweed brain and Luck magnet just signed off

Beauty Queen signed in

Beauty Queen: Damn missed them just you wait just you wait you will be my favourite couples yet just need to get jade and Nico together mwhahahaha

Beauty Queen signed out

* * *

There you go if you like it please tell me and I will continue thanks


	2. Nico has feelings?

Thank you for the awesome comments made my day and for the record my OC is actually based on my best friend and me to an extent so some of the things she does, says and done are what we have done and said so hope you enjoy it

I do not own Percy Jackson even in my dreams

Percy= seaweed brain

Annabeth= wise girl

Nico=reaper

OC (jade daughter of Nike) =luck magnet

Zeus=God of the sky

Poseidon=king of the sea

Aphrodite=beauty Queen

Nike= Goddess of luck

In Greek 

_Latin _

Previously...

Luck magnet: (Super EVIL GRIN and laughter) would you like to play strip poker my ...dear friend

Seaweed brain: I don't have a choice do I

Jades pov

I turned my laptop of and hid it in my wall while taking out my cameras and set them to record around my room I then take out one of my packs of cards out and put them in the middle of my room. Percy walked in the room wearing is normal camp half-blood T-shirt and some board shorts and running shoes. Let the game begin...

Seaweed brain, wise girl, reaper and luck magnet signing in

Wise girl: soooo what happened after I left

Seaweed brain: Don't just don't

Reaper: wow what happened

Luck magnet: we played a little game didn't we?

Seaweed brain: NEVER and I mean never play strip poker with her

Reaper: why not? And you played strip poker without your girlfriend?

Wise girl: yes without me?

Luck magnet: Don't sweat I've got it on camera

Seaweed brain: wait what! And she is the true poker queen she only lost her shoes and shirt

Reaper: oh good

Luck magnet: why good?

Wise girl: Oh right so you got it on camera can I have a copy please

Luck magnet: Sure; P

Reaper: why have you got it on camera?

Luck magnet: too words Nico too words blackmail

Wise girl: makes sense...

Seaweed brain: I am still here you know...

Reaper: why did you play her any way we all agreed that she has the luck of the gods when it comes to... well... everything

Wise girl: true

Seaweed brain: she blackmailed me to play

Luck magnet: that I did that I did

Wise girl: your evil jade you know that right?

Luck magnet: yep

Beauty Queen signing in

Beauty Queen: hello godlings

Reaper: hi...

Seaweed brain: hello

Wise girl: hay

Luck magnet: sup...

Beauty Queen: well Percy Annabeth you still going strong

Reaper: ...you are Aphrodite right

Beauty Queen: of course why?

Reaper: hay jade would you like to come spar with me?

Luck magnet: yes Slater

Luck magnet and Reaper signed off

Seaweed brain: Don't leave us here

Wise girl: we are yes

Beauty Queen: oh good...

Nico pov

I really like jade I mean she is beautiful, funny, and sarcastic and is a really good friend. She is always there for me and I got this weird feeling when she admitted to play strip poker with Percy which I identified as jealously. I was jealous, jealous that my best friend almost brother got to see jade the girl who I'm pretty sure I love. Without her top on and when Aphrodite came well I knew I had to get jade out so I can tell her not Aphrodite. Then I have to worry about her mum as jade is her only daughter she is very protective of her the last boy to go out with jade without asking her mum first got cursed with bad luck good thing too as jade found out he was cheating on her with a daughter of Athena . I held her when she cried that night that's when I fell in love with her and why I want to tell her in private so as not to pressure her. I've also got to show her mum I won't break heart Hades helps me!just then jade walked into the training ground smirking "lets spar pretty boy" she said seriously though you could see the amusement "sure thing love" I whispered the last word but I think she heard as she blushed I smirked at that did that mean she liked me back?

Like it? Love it? Do you think its going to fast please tell me?


	3. Percy is slow

Hi guys thanks for the comments sorry about the slow updates the plot bunnies have been running and hiding from me also we have just lost our internet for a while so I am writing this at my school at lunch which gives me 40 minutes every 2 DAYS my school is strict

I do not own Percy Jackson even in my dreams

Percy= seaweed brain

Annabeth= wise girl

Nico= reaper

OC (jade daughter of Nike) = luck magnet

Zeus=God of the sky

Poseidon=king of the sea

Aphrodite=beauty Queen

Nike= Goddess of luck

In Greek

Latin

Previously...

I've also got to show her mum I won't break heart Hades helps me! Just then jade walked into the training ground smirking "lets spar pretty boy" she said seriously though you could see the amusement "sure thing love" I whispered the last word but I think she heard as she blushed I smirked at that did that mean she liked me back?

Jades pov

I entered the training ground and saw Nico standing by the dummies in deep thought so much so that he did not notice me approach "Lets spar pretty boy I said dead seriously though I couldn't keep the amusement out of my eyes. I guess he saw it has he smirked "sure thing love" he said the last word quietly. I don't think he meant for me to hear him though I did blush

Seaweed brain: logged on

Wise girl: logged on

Luck magnet: logged on

Reaper: logged in

Luck magnet: hola Chico's what's happing

Seaweed brain: YOU abandoned us to the goddess of love for 3 HOURS

Wise girl: we have got a couple name

Reaper: yes well she seems to like trying to set me up way to much

Luck magnet: she annoys me

Seaweed brain: still couldn't you invite us to train with you?

Reaper: (Dead pan) no and you know why

Luck magnet: oh why (jumping up and down)

Reaper: errrrrr well you see...Percy I hate you

Seaweed brain: WHAT why

Wise girl: (face palmed) Percy YOU know why

Luck magnet: now I have to know please (pout)

Reaper: How about I tell you over dinner

Luck magnet: sure thing

Reaper: ok meet me at my cabin at 7

Luck magnet: sure see you there

Reaper has logged off

Luck magnet: wait did he just ask me out

Wise girl: ...yes

Luck magnet: OMG you need to help me get ready

Wise girl: sure meet you at your cabin

Wise girl and Luck magnet logged out

Seaweed brain: I feel left out...

Seaweed brain: do do doooo do do doooo

King of the sea has logged on

King of the sea: hi

Seaweed brain: hi dad

King of the sea: hi Percy waits how you knew it was me

Seaweed brain: king of the sea really

King of the sea: oh yeah

Seaweed brain: well got go...bye

Seaweed brain has logged off

Sorry I have had some real bad writers block all week and month... normally later


	4. date? and playthings!

I do not own Percy Jackson even in my dreams (crying)

Percy= seaweed brain

Annabeth= wise girl

Nico= reaper

OC (jade daughter of Nike) = luck magnet

Zeus=God of the sky

Poseidon=king of the sea

Aphrodite=beauty Queen

Nike= Goddess of luck

OC (penny daughter of Nyx) nightrulz

In Greek

Latin

* * *

Previously...

Seaweed brain: I feel left out...

Seaweed brain: do do doooo do do doooo

King of the sea has logged on

King of the sea: hi

Seaweed brain: hi dad

King of the sea: hi Percy waits how you knew it was me

Seaweed brain: king of the sea really

King of the sea: oh yeah

Seaweed brain: well got go...bye

Seaweed brain has logged off

* * *

Luck magnet, wise girl, nightrulz and Goddess of luck have signed in

* * *

Wise girl: so…How was your date

Goddess of luck: Date! You went out on a date with whom? When? What time?

Luck magnet: Nico yesterday and at 7 till 9

Nightrulz: really Nico?! Who knew his he sweet?

Wise girl: where did you go?

Luck magnet: yes he was very sweet and we went to this really cool café it was really lovely

Goddess of luck: I think I might just pay him a visit…

Nightrulz: Me to just to see he is not a total prick

Wise girl: I'll come with just to see his face

Luck magnet: why do I feel a sense of doom?

Goddess of luck: Nightrulz: Wise girl: no reason

Beauty Queen has logged in

* * *

Beauty Queen: hello my lovely little playthings… I mean friends yes friends

Luck magnet: **…**

Wise girl: **…**

Nightrulz: **…**

Goddess of luck: _**…**_

Luck magnet, Wise girl, Nightrulz and Goddess of luck have logged out

* * *

Okay people I really need some Ideas please help just give me some ideas oh and review


	5. this is not a story :(

Hay guys I am really sorry but I can't seem to get any ideas can you help me plz it would be amazing ill even give you virtual cookies!


End file.
